


No Fraternization

by DarnItTumbleweed



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bratty Reader, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Established Relationship, F Bombs, F/M, Finger Sucking, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Lust, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarnItTumbleweed/pseuds/DarnItTumbleweed
Summary: Y/N and Reid's entire relationship was supposed to be a secret. There was a rule against any dating between agents on the same team. If anyone found out that they were together they could kiss their careers goodbye. That was why they had to be discreet.It's hard to be discreet though when a night out forces them to pretend that they're single. When jealousy rears its ugly head in on a night out at the bar with the team, Y/N and Reid find themselves taking their frustrations out in a back alley.written for a smut prompt on my tumblr
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 250





	No Fraternization

**Author's Note:**

> Smut Prompt:
> 
> “Your ass is going to be seven shades of red after that little stunt.”
> 
> “You don’t need to cover up the bruises/hickeys.
> 
> featuring a dominate angry Reid a pissed reader and tons of f bombs

Y/N knew she was pouting as she sat at the bar her eyes cutting over to him her stomach and heart twisting painfully. She took another healthy swig of her amaretto sour forcing herself to turn away from him.

She knew she was being childish, but she didn’t think anyone could blame her. She was only human. Just like any other human being with a working beating feeling heart she didn’t like seeing her boyfriend entertain a group of pretty drunk girls with card tricks.

It had to be this way she reminded herself, no one knew that Reid was hers and she was his. No one knew and it had to stay that way, their jobs and their livelihoods depended on maintaining the utmost discretion about their relationship. As far as any of the team knew Reid and Y/N were just friends. It had to be this way.

Just because it had to be this way didn’t mean it didn’t hurt though.

She tried not to cringe as a somewhat intoxicated Penelope Garcia and Luke Alvez sat down beside her the latter of the two throwing an arm around her giving her a squeeze as he spoke. “What’s got you all sour tonight?”

“Nothing.” she replied taking another swig finishing off the drink before waving to the bartender requesting another.

Alvez spoke up raising an eyebrow at the rate Y/N was throwing them back. “You okay there? You know those have alcohol in them, right?”

“Yep, that’s kind of the point.” Y/N replied knowing that her words were as sour as her mood as she raised her fresh drink in a mock toast before taking another drink.

Garcia and Alvez exchanged a knowing glance, Garcia being the one who had the courage to speak up and call out what was right in front of them. “This whole mood you’ve got going on wouldn’t have anything to do with Boy Genius chatting up that group of ladies over there, would it, Sweetpea?”

Y/N tightened her jaw even with her intoxication having the sense to pretend to be shocked by the question. “What?, no. That’s…why would I care if Spence is hitting it off with some girls? I mean..good for him. He found an angle that works for him. It looks like he might get lucky tonight.”

Garcia and Alvez exchanged another glance Y/N letting out a huff not helping but to cringe as she spoke calling them out on it. “Would you two stop doing that.”

Garcia spoke up Alvez giving Y/N’s shoulders another squeeze. “You could just ask him out honey, I mean, he is into you too.”

Y/N rolled her eyes a little voice in the back of her brain piping up; he was into her alright. A little voice taunted in the back of her brain: oh Penelope you have no idea how into me he is, you haven’t seen the bruises and love bites I’ve been hiding.

Y/N spoke up giving the same company line she’d grown used to throwing out by now any time this subject was broached. “No fraternization between agents on the same team.”

She took another swig of her drink her voice bitter and a little self deprecating. “I mean I know I was just hired to help out as a second technical analyst Pen, but I am pretty sure that I’m still considered enough of an agent for that rule to apply to me. It does no good to entertain the thought of asking him out, We couldn’t date. It’s not allowed.”

Garcia sighed Alvez and she exchanging another knowing look as they stared down at their young friend.

Y/N knew exactly what they were both thinking. Poor Y/N had been crushing hard on Reid since she’d been hired. She didn’t even see that it was the same story for Reid. He’d had eyes for the young cute new agent since she’d been hired on to help out Penelope Garcia as her caseload was finally becoming too overwhelming for her to take on alone.

Little did Alvez or Garcia or anyone else know that Reid and Y/N had crossed that line between friendship and romance months ago.

Neither of them had intended on it happening. They’d danced around one another for almost a year, pretending that there was nothing between them beyond a somewhat flirty friendship.

There had been a case, a bad one smack dab in the middle of tornado alley in the spring. Y/N and Garcia had been brought along to assist on the case, the BAU needed all hands on deck for this one.

They’d got the guy thankfully, but the weather had been too shaky to leave right away. The FBI had sprung for a few nights in a hotel. The only problem was the hotel they’d booked was packed tight. It was Spring Break and the hotel was a pretty easy find along the highway. It was booked to the brim and there was no other hotel nearby, which meant that some agents would have to be doubling up on rooms.

Reid and Y/N had drawn the short straws and wound up being forced to room together. Y/N had almost wanted to curl up into a ball and die of embarrassment when it had become clear that they’d have to room together. It was like a bad trope from one of the romantic comedies the girls on the team sometimes wanted to watch on a girls night.

She’d prayed that no one took notice at the way her cheeks had flushed at the idea of sleeping in the same room as Reid for a few nights. She’d held her head up high heading towards the elevator as she spoke over her shoulder to the very flustered object of her crush. “Come on Reid, I hope you don’t snore.”

They’d been sitting up in their hotel room on their respective beds relieved to see that the FBI had at least sprung for rooms with two queen sized beds. They’d been in their pjs sipping cans of coke the TV on an old black and white sci-fi film.

Reid had spoke a small laugh leaving his lips joking with Y/N. “What do you bet Garcia and Alvez backed out on rooming with us so they could hook up in secret? I’m still pretty suspicious Garcia found a way to hack into something and make it look like this hotel was booked solid so we’d have no choice but to double up on rooms.”

Y/N a chuckled at this shaking her head knowing for a fact that Garcia and Alvez had definitely been flirting hard lately. “I’d bet you, but I think we both know that that isn’t happening. I mean , no fraternization remember?”

She paused taking a big drink of coke the words falling from her lips before she could stop them. She wasn’t sure if it was exhaustion from the case or stress from the horrors of the case or maybe she’d just had too much sugar. Whatever it was it made her tongue far looser than she’d ever allow. “Trust me if the no fraternization thing wasn’t an issue I think I would have jumped your bones months ago.”

She’d wanted to sink under the scratchy hotel comforter and hide until it was time to re-board the jet as soon as she realized the words had left her lips.

She opened her lips struggling to find the words to fix this. She did not just do this, Crap, she didn’t just let it spill that she wanted to jump Spencer Reid’s bones.

She didn’t have time to say a word as Reid took her by shock pulling a bold move neither of them had been expecting. He made his way over to her his lips locking over hers in what was probably the most intense kiss Y/N had ever been given in life.

He pulled back their breathing heavy as he gazed down at her a small smile crossing his lips. “Thank god, I thought I was the only one.”

That had been all it had taken, one kiss and they’d crossed the line into whatever this was between them.

They were together, but it was a secret. It sucked, it really really really sucked.

Outside of their apartments they had to pretend that they were still single as can be.

That led to scenarios like this one; where they went out for drinks on a Friday night with the team and were forced to at least look like they were trying to hit on other people.

Sure they might end their night sneakily going home together, but in public they had to pretend that it didn’t hurt to watch each other flirt with someone else.

Y/N took another big drink deciding she had to get out of this conversation. Alvez and Garcia were getting too nosy for their own goods. She stood up from the bar shooting Alvez and Garcia a forced smile. “I’m fine really guys, I..I’m just striking out a lot tonight. It’s a real kick to the balls as far as my confidence goes.”

She smirked as she spotted two young college guys playing pool nearby. She’d noticed one of them shooting her flirty little glances all night long, the poor kid was obviously a little too inexperienced to approach her.

He was cute enough. He was probably a bit of a douchebag judging by his backwards baseball cap and the sports jersey he was wearing. He was still cute enough though; young and dumb, perfect for a little fun.

The more sensible part of her brain knew of course that the kid wasn’t that much younger than her. She was still in her twenties after all. She knew her youth had surprised Reid when they’d first met. Y/N had been sort of yanked into the FBI after getting herself into a little trouble. It was either work for the feds or do some time, it wasn’t her fault she’d hacked into the wrong agency. She thought she was good, but it turns out the feds were just a little better. She was good enough to attract an offer from them at least. She’d decided working for the feds was a good bet. It was better than going to a federal jail and disappointing her parents once again. 

That was something Garcia and Y/N had bonded over, their similar histories had led them down similar paths in life.

She could still remember how dumbfounded Reid had looked when she’d explained to him exactly how she’d wound up joining the FBI. She’d almost been sure he’d write her off as some dumb criminal when she’d first gotten the nerve to admit her history to him. He’d taken her by shock though pressing a kiss to her forehead his voice holding a hint of curiousity. “You weren’t ya know…hacking into a bank account to get rich quick or something right?”

“Nope, I was just a little curious. What can I say I was bored and a few red bulls in. My friend bet me that I couldn’t do it, and…well you know me, I can’t say no to a challenge.” She’d remarked relieved that she hadn’t scared him off.

She’d quickly realized that it took more than a shady past to scare Spencer Reid away. She guessed they really all did have their indiscretions and pasts to contend with. There was no judgment with Reid.

Y/N frowned at the thought of him, once again being hit with how pissed she was with him at the moment.

Y/N knew she might be young enough, but the guy who’d been sending her heart-eyes all night was still young enough to be easy for her to manipulate for a while. It’d at least soothe her heartache for a few hours at least.

She took one final look over to Reid and the little magic show he was performing. Two could play at this game. He could play Houdini with the girls and she could have a little fun with the boys.

They were supposed to be single after all, no one could know the truth. It was just an act, she reminded herself.

She spoke nodding back to Alvez and Garcia. “I think my luck may have changed, don’t wait up for me kids.”

Y/N found herself out on the dancefloor; as it turned out both the college boy and his friend were pretty up for it. Sure they’d seemed awkwardly inexperienced at first, but she’d stroked their egos a little. She’d smiled and giggled and let them work their confidence up. She let them think they were the predator and she was the pray, when it was actually pretty damn obvious that she was the lioness in this situation.

They’d bought her a few more drinks and she’d forced herself to keep her eyes off of Reid as she let herself flirt and allowed the booze to drown the jealousy swirling around within her.

She stood in between both boys and let herself get lost in the beat of the music playing over the loudspeaker.

She allowed them to grind against her their hands wandering along the light cotton fabric of her dress taking in her curves, the alcohol making it easy to close her eyes and sink into it.

A voice in the back of her brain told her that she didn’t do this shit, this wasn’t her. She was never this bold, not when it came to things like this. The bar scene wasn’t her thing. She wasn’t the kind of girl who picked up drunk guys at the bar. She wasn’t the type to grind on the dancefloor with one guy; two guys at once was definitely out of character for her. This wasn’t who Y/N was. She was sick of being her though.

Y/N wanted to be anyone, but her right now. Y/N was the one who had a freaking boyfriend that she couldn’t even kiss outside her apartment. Y/N was the one who had to sit back and watch said boyfriend perform magic tricks for a bunch of empty headed twits while she had to sit aside alone and miserable. Y/N was the one who had to pretend that seeing her boyfriend flirt with someone else didn’t hurt. Y/N was the one who couldn’t spill the beans about her boyfriend because it would ruin his and her career both. So she had to sit by and grin and bear it in order to avoid flushing everything Reid and she had worked for career wise down the drain. Y/N’s life was a mess right now. Her life was a mess, and for a while she just wanted to be someone else.

She just wanted to turn off her brain and her heart for a little while and let the core lizard part of her brain feel with no strings attached. She wanted to shut her stupid mind and her dumb heart up for a moment and let her body make the choices.

She was so lost in letting her body make choices that she didn’t even notice his eyes on her nor the way his eyes darkened with rage and jealousy.

She was yanked out of the haze she’d found herself sunk into as she felt his hand on her wrist his voice tight. “What do you think you’re doing?”

She opened her eyes knowing she was being a brat as she shot him a cool confident smile. ‘Oh, Hey Spencer, did the magic show end already?”

Reid had the sense to look guilty her comment sending a flash of remorse through him. He hadn’t meant for things to go this far.

He hadn’t meant for things to go this far, but that still didn’t mean she had any right to grind on the dancefloor like this, a little voice in the back of his brain claimed.

It was easier to be pissed off than it was to feel guilty. Anger was an easier emotion than remorse to stomach.

He spoke his voice not hiding the storm brewing inside of him. “Yeah, it did. What do you think you’re doing?”

“Dancing.” Y/N replied that cool smile still on her face a little cruel vindictive part of herself enjoying just how annoyed he was.

It served him right, she told herself. He wasn’t the only one who knew how to attract the attention of the opposite sex.

“I can see that.” Reid spat out his grip on her wrist not loosening.

One of the college boys spoke up too dumb and drunk to realize just what was going on. His buddy at least had the sense to catch up and catch on to just what was happening. His buddy however wanted to play tough guy. “Hey you heard the lady, back off man. She’s having a good time.”

Reid glared back at him his voice tense. “You don’t know what’s going on. I suggest you back off right now.”

“Oh, yeah, what are you going to do if I don’t” The kid spat back squaring his shoulders ready to knock Reid into next week.

Y/N sighed the more sober part of her brain able to see that this was going to get ugly fast if she didn’t break this up.

She spoke pulling back from the college boys sending them a small apologetic smile. “It’s fine boys, give us a moment Trevor. I think Spencer and I need some fresh air.”

“It’s Tyler.” The boy blurted out a frown crossing his features the more sober part of his own brain detecting what was happening.

Y/N rolled her eyes as she moved to step outside of the bar speaking over her shoulder. “Yeah, same difference.”

She led a still fuming Reid out the back entrance her nose scrunching at the stink of the alley. They might be close to a dumpster but at least they had privacy. She yanked her arm from his wrist crossing her arms over her chest as she spoke. “What the fuck is your problem?”

“What’s my problem? Are you serious right now, Y/N?” Reid remarked glaring down at her his jaw so tense she thought he might crack a tooth.

The bitchy brat in her overrode any sense of shame she felt. She tilted her chin up high having the audacity to look proud of herself as she spoke. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. There is no problem here Spencer. I was having a good time dancing. That’s why we all went out tonight, remember, to have a good time.”

Reid glared down at her his voice holding a dangerous edge to her as he moved closer easily towering over her. He backed her against the grimy brick wall of the building his voice taking a tone she had only heard once or twice in the bedroom particularly after he’d had a rough case and was looking for a sense of control. “Your ass is going to be seven shades of red after that little stunt.”

Y/N glared back up at him ignoring the wave of heat that washed straight down to her core at his words. She spoke daring to push his buttons knowing just what to say to set him off. “Like you’re man enough to spank my ass? Don’t disillusion yourself into thinking you have the balls to do anything to me. You don’t even have the balls to kiss your girlfriend outside your apartment.”

She knew she was being unfair, she knew she touched a nerve.

Reid let out a scoff wanting to tell her she was being completely unfair. They’d both agreed to keep things between them private for the sake of their careers.

How dare she throw it in his face?

He couldn’t deny the need to put her in her place. He thought of what he’d just witnessed in the bar; her grinding against not one but two men. She needed to be taken down a notch and reminded who she belonged to.

He couldn’t deny the way his cock throbbed at this thought. She needed him to show her that he was the only one allowed to grind against her. No one touched what was his.

He locked his lips over hers there nothing gentle or sweet about this kiss. His mouth coaxed hers open his tongue sliding against hers roughly he being sure to bite down on her bottom lip his hands pressing to her cheeks keeping her in pace as his mouth assaulted hers.

He pulled back from the kiss staring down at her their breathing heavy. She spoke a hint of tears in her eyes as her emotions began to creep up in her wanting to fall apart and admit that everything that had happened tonight was just too much. “Fuck you Spencer.”

“Yeah, fuck you too.” Reid replied his lips meeting hers again the kisses remaining rough he pushing her back harder against the wall.

He pulled her legs up forcing her to wrap her legs around him as he began to grind against her. He pulled back from her lips pressing his lips down her neck his kisses rough his teeth biting down on her skin sure to leave ugly purple marks behind for her to find tomorrow.

He spoke as he continued to grind against her working moans from her. “Is this what you wanted, Y/N? You wanted me to kiss you outside my apartment right, did you say I wasn’t man enough?”

She glared up at him her voice tense knowing just what to say to push him further. “A real man wouldn’t have let it get to the point where I had to grind against another man to get his attention.”

Reid kissed her harshly a hand shoving the top half of her dress down shoving her bra down enough for him to roughly palm one of her breasts. He spoke as he pressed his lips down her neck before locking his mouth over her breast sucking harshly. “You have my attention now.”

He spoke staring up at her as he pulled from her breast not moving his face from her skin. “You just had to act like a brat to get attention.”

With that he lowered his lips back over her nipple suckling hard enough that he was sure she’d find bruises come tomorrow.

He continued to grind against her as he worked her breast Y/N’s hand digging into his shoulders as she held on for dear life moans forcing their way from her lips despite her anger.

Reid reached down between them unfastening his slacks pulling his hard cock out through his pants and his boxers. Y/N gave him a smile that was anything but friendly as she wrapped a hand around his cock giving it a long rough thrust squeezing him the action working a grunt from Reid’s lips.

“I may be a brat, but I’m the brat who got you hard.” She remarked Reid groaning as he rocked against her hand.

He swatted her hand away his fingers sliding along her lace panties he shoved them to the side his fingers harshly shoving in between her soaked lips. He moved his fingers rapidly fingering her as his lips moved back up to her neck biting and sucking at her skin the smell of her perfume and the taste of her salty sweat urging him on.

She gasped her head falling back as he fingered her crooking his fingers at the perfect angle. It was enough to make her head spin. Reid had gifted fingers. She’d noticed those long fingers of his the second they’d met. She’d felt so guilty as those fingers of his had become a central part of her fantasies when she was all alone at night in her apartment nothing but a vibrator to make her feel good.

Reid grunted the pull of her center drawing his fingers in her wet walls making his cock ache, his manhood wishing it was it buried inside of her instead of his fingers.

He pressed his lips to her neck his voice harsh as he twisted his fingers working a high pitched moan from her. “You think you’re so fucking clever, grinding against some dumb college kids. You probably had them fooled huh? Made em think you were so innocent and dumb enough to take one of them home. I bet they’d cum in their pants if they could see you right now, pressed against a dirty brick wall with my fingers buried in your pussy.”

Y/N whined her voice harsh knowing two could play this game. “What about you huh? Magic man, what would those girls think if they could see you right now? I bet they’d run, they wouldn’t be able to take it. You know no one takes it like me.”

Reid groaned biting down on her neck hard knowing that she’d need some serious aftercare once this was all over.

Y/N cried out the action making her pussy clench around his fingers. She held on to him tighter her legs beginning to shake as her orgasm threatened to spill from her. He pressed his thumb to her clit massaging the swollen button as he continued to finger her his actions only pushing her further and further towards the edge.

Just as she was about to fall over the edge he pulled his fingers from her denying her the opportunity cum. She glared up at him a smirk crossing his lips as he stared back down at her silently reminding her that he was in charge here even if she tried to push against it.

He pressed his fingers into her mouth his voice rough. “Suck.”

Y/N rolled her eyes doing just what he requested sucking her wetness from his long fingers purposely moaning making a show of it.

Reid moaned watching her his cock twitching as she ran her tongue long the pads of his fingers gazing up at him the same way she gazed up at him when his cock was pressed between her lips.

He shoved his fingers a bit roughly fucking her mouth with them making her gag ever so slightly resisting the urge to suggest she get down on her knees.

She coughed a little struggling to regain her breath as Reid pulled his fingers from her mouth his hand sliding down to his cock positioning it at her entrance.

He gave no warning as he thrusted into her roughly sliding all the way down to the hilt.

He didn’t give her time to adjust to his size as set a brutal pace rocking against her his eyes starring down into hers as he rocked his hips.

He spoke his voice demanding. “You’re such a brat, you don’t think I knew just what you were doing grinding on that dancefloor. You were…fuck…you were trying to get a rise out of me. It fucking worked.”

“I was doing what was fair.” Y/N gasped his cock driving in and out of her at a rapid pace.

A voice in the back of her head was quick to realize that this encounter was different from any sex they’d had before. This wasn’t the soft love making he’d given her at the start of their relationship. This wasn’t even the rougher sex he’d given her when he’d become comfortable enough and confident enough to experiment a little with their sex life. Sure he liked to get a little dominate, especially after a rough case. This was different though.

This wasn’t making love, this was straight up fucking.

She whined as Reid’s fingers found her clit rubbing the little bundle of nerves as his hips continued a rapid pace in and out of her.

He pressed his lips to hers muffling her cries as he continued to move against her wanting to show her just who she belonged to.

She could hear the sound of his skin slapping against hers and their moans muffled as he rocked in and out of her. She just prayed that no one could hear just what was happening far off in this back alley behind a bar.

She dug her nails against his shoulders almost wishing he was sans suitjacket and shirt, she wanted to scratch her nails down his back and make sure he didn’t forget exactly who he belonged to.

She gasped her moans growing in volume his lips still muffling the noise as her orgasm began to creep up on her. His finger kept working her clit making it harder and harder for her to hold out his cock hitting her so deep it was almost painful.

Reid smirked as she pulled back burying her face in his neck her voice frantic as her orgasm snuck up on her taking her over the edge. “Spencer, fuck, oh Spence, Spencer.”

His name continued to fall from her lips like a mantra as he thrusted through her orgasm his fingers not lightening up their pressure against her clit.

Her center clinched around him she soaking his cock as she came. The sensation her wrapped so tight around him as all it took for Reid to fall over the edge right behind her.

He buried his face against her neck a growl leaving him her name sliding from his lips as he came hard giving her a few final harsh thrusts. His end spilled from him causing her to gasp her body shaking at the sensation of warmth that washed over her as his hot release filled her.

Reid continued to thrust through his release his thrusts weakening as he rocked against her slowly coming down from his high as the last of his cum spilled from his spent cock.

He groaned his grip tight on her almost sure that if placed her against the ground the both of them would collapse. He kept his weight pressed against her the both of them using the brick wall as support as they tried to regain some sense of awareness beyond their post orgasm haze.

Reid pressed a few kisses to her neck his movements softer now his body still shaking from the intensity of what had just happened between them.

His cock pulled from her a hint of the mess of their mixed releases seeping out between them. He made no move to pull away from her though, needing her closeness after what they’d both done.

He finally spoke his voice soft. “You don’t need to cover up the hickeys.”

Y/N frowned pulling her face from his neck confusion washing over her as she spoke her voice wrecked. “But, no fraternization.”

Reid rolled his eyes shaking his head as he spoke. “I don’t care. I can’t…I can’t keep doing this Y/N. You’re not the only one who hates seeing me flirt with anyone else. I can’t…how can I keep doing this? I love you, I fucking love you so much. I can’t, I need to tell the truth to everyone.”

“But your career…this is where you belong Spencer, I can’t let you throw that away.” Y/N argued not wanting to let her heart rule in this matter.

They had to be sensible.

Reid let out a huff shaking his head stubborn refusing to let her shove him away. “Emily isn’t going to fire me. The team needs me too much. I’m worth too much for them to kick me to the curb over a relationship.”

“You might be valuable, but I don’t exactly have that luxury.” Y/N remarked her eyes beginning to water.

She was still new enough to the team that she could be canned easily. Reid had it a bit easier.

Reid pressed his lips to her cheeks kissing the tears away as he spoke. “If they fire you then I walk…I know I’m not the only one. Garcia and Alvez would throw on a full protest if you were fired.”

She frowned wanting to argue that it wasn’t worth anyone losing their career.

Reid spoke again his hand pressing to her cheek. “I need us to tell the truth. I love you, I mean it. I want this, what we have, I want it for the long run. The truth would have to come out eventually.”

He sighed shaking his head. “I can’t pretend to be single anymore. I love you too much, it feels wrong, like I’m betraying you. I can’t deny us anymore. I need to keep you in my life. I can’t keep you in my life if I’m not honest with everyone. I can’t lose you. I’ve lost so much in my life. I can’t add you the list of people I’ve lost.”

Y/N held on to him tight her eyes watering for an entirely different reason now. He was right. She couldn’t deny them anymore either.

She spoke her voice soft her lips finding his. “I love you too.”

They continued holding on to one another for dear life knowing that come tomorrow morning their world would change forever.

She closed her eyes soaking up Reid’s embrace. She couldn’t lose him either.

She knew that no matter what happened, they weren’t going to lose each other.

It was time to be honest.


End file.
